Paradise Lost
by Rizember
Summary: Waging war is SERIOUS business...except when the gods get bored and decide to interfere... Humor, supernatural, drama...
1. Wraiths

**Paradise Lost  
**by Rizember****

For Lawliet S

**Beta'd by iloveme5895**

Thanks to: Romantic Voltaire, Lawliet S and iscreamdrizzle for the help...

**Summary:** It was all going well until Cupid, intoxicated as hell, decided to 'participate'...sasunaru. Supernatural, fantasy, humour

**A/N: My page breaks are my trademark (me & silvablaze). Please do NOT steal them.  
Thankyou.**

**  
**-  
**Disclaimer:** I disclaim.

The cloaked figure stood alone in the corner, almost behind a pillar. There he was in large hall was filled with sounds of people talking, laughing, and the clinking glasses together in self-proclaimed toasts.

It didn't matter though. All he heard was the sound of chattering monkeys. Death hated parties. He also hated boy scouts, small fluffy animals and pie, proving just how evil and diabolical he really was. "Hey Pein. Enjoying yourself yet?"

Death turned to glare at the only person who moved around with the sound of chirping birds and scent of lemon. "Spring."

Spring smiled up at him. "No need to be so formal Pein, its Konan tonight. I asked if you were enjoying yourself..." Death...or Pein, to his one and only friend, grimaced.

"I can't believe you made me leave my scythe behind."

"We both know what would happen if you'd carried it..."

Death huffed and said, "It's not like I can kill any of them..."

Spring sighed and shook his head. "Yes but it's not like you wouldn't **try**..."

"Tch."

Spring scowled at him, her blue eyes narrowing, "I wish you'd have left that darn mask behind." Death smirked behind said mask. He always wore his skull mask when he went out. Music started to play and couples moved onto the dance floor. Death sighed loudly. He hated these yearly events...and the damn things always lasted a WHOLE week.

Mythical Creatures Corp...

Damn supernatural company. He looked over at one table and spotted Santa getting drunk. He smirked, 'Wonder what the kiddies would say...' he thought. Death glared down at Spring...the reason he'd been dragged here....and the reason females kept staring at him. The darn woman had taken a picture of him without his mask on and posted it on Facebook.

All the rumors where true, **EVERYONE** had Facebook. Sighing for the millionth time and earning himself a threatening glare from Spring, he edged closer to the pillar.

Maybe if he threatened the ground with death, it would open up and swallow him. The tooth fairy spotted him and smiled, blinding him with the bright glare from her probably artificially whitened teeth. After a few seconds of blinking, his vision returned and he swore under his breath.

Spring giggled. Death sniffed. It was such a shame he couldn't kill any of them. Darn immortality. Just then, people started laughing and clapping from across the room. Death and Spring saw the Easter bunny and Cupid glaring at each other as two drums of alcohol were brought out.

Death smiled. He knew Cupid could never hold his alcohol. Heck, there was a time he'd smelled grape juice left out in the sun and passed out. Spring noticed Death's amusement and almost laughed. He really was a sadistic bastard. It was going to be a hell of an interesting week.

**(I am a hardcore page break. I don't eat my vegetables)**

The blonde walked through the hall, listening to the squeaking of her converse on the polished floors.  
With a backpack in one hand and a skateboard in the other, she was fully prepared to take on her instantaneous loser status.

She'd been the only skater at her old school and because of her apparent inability to fit in- and apparent lack of trying, the title of 'that weird girl' had been bestowed upon her- like a crown. She scowled heavily. "Your first day and already glaring at the floor..." Naruto looked up and smiled. Her best friend, Gaara, was standing in front of her, red hair messy as hell and pale green eyes lit with amusement. He'd transferred here with her.

They'd been at different schools in their old town until their families both moved to Konoha. "Am I late?" she asked.

Gaara grinned, "Yup." Leisurely, because of the low amount of desperation they had to get to class, they took their sweet time until a teacher spotted them. The teacher had white spiky hair and was in a dark grey suit, a loose tie and sneakers. Half his face was covered with a silk scarf and he was carrying a yard stick.

"I suggest you both get to your classes NOW before I shove this up your asses...without foreplay...or witnesses." Gaara raised an eyebrow at him and voluntarily shoved Naruto forward.

Naruto shot a glare at Gaara, adding a soft, "Jackass." before turning to the eccentric teacher and saying, "I'm sorry sir. We're new and are trying to find Room 10A..." The teacher looked thoughtful then smiled, the only evidence of that being that his eyes took on an amused glint.

"You're the munchkins who'll be in MY class huh? Follow me to knowledge and enlightenment...or crack and prostitution...depends." Gaara and Naruto shared a scared look before they followed him. "I'm Kakashi-sensei...but you can call me Kakashi-sensei."

They nodded slowly and handed him their folders when he held out his hand as they got to a door with a "10A" plaque on it. Kakashi flipped through the thin folders and took in a deep breath, "Bullet proof vests at the ready? Excellent!" Gaara entered after Kakashi and gestured for Naruto to follow him.

Sighing, she did...thinking that maybe this time, she would be a loser with at least one friend. She clutched her skateboard tighter and stared at the floor as Kakashi shouted, "All right you little freaks, shut the hell up!" The class quieted down. Gaara and Naruto were stunned. Was THIS how teachers addressed their students here? "I bring you fresh meat...Subaku Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto looked up and found the whole class staring at them. She blushed, took in a deep breath and smiled. "Gaara, sit by Neji....he's the quiet-looking, fate-obsessed guy in the middle." Gaara nodded, smiled reassuringly at Naruto and took a seat by a boy with pale eyes and long black hair tied loosely at the back. "Naruto..."

"Over here!" Naruto and Kakashi both turned and faced a boy waving his hand frantically.  
He had brown hair and had two red triangles under his eyes. Naruto didn't see the need to ask. With a friend like Gaara, who had a tattoo on his forehead and wore black eye-liner, she was already accustomed to strangeness.

"Er..." Kakashi shrugged. "Fine. Sit by Kiba." Naruto nodded and tried hard to ignore the whispering going on as she walked toward the back of the class. The brunette had a wide grin on his face and on the desk right in front of him was a sleeping boy...with pineapple hair...well...it had a spiky top.

"Hey," Naruto said, smile in place as she placed her backpack down and her board against the wall.

"I love your board," Kiba said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, "Really? Thanks. Do YOU shred?"

Kiba shook his head, "No but I think it's really cool...and I like your jumper." She looked down at herself, worried he was teasing. She was in a tight vest hidden by the large Blink 182 black jumper and loose blue jeans.

"First period is now declared FREE PERIOD!" Kakashi announced. The class cheered and conversations seemed to pop up instantaneously.

"You like Blink 182?" Kiba asked.

Naruto snorted, "No. I **love** them...they're awesome!" Kiba grinned and hugged Naruto who flinched at the unexpected contact.

"You're KIN!"

"Kiba."

Kiba pulled away and stared at the boy who'd said his name, "Hey Shika."Naruto faced the boy who'd previously been sleeping.

"Shikamaru," he said, introducing himself with his face the epitome of boredom.

"Naruto," she replied, hoping she wasn't what had bored him.

"For the record..." Shikamaru stretched lazily. "Nickelback is better."

Kiba gaped while Naruto chuckled, "Are you retarded?"

"No, he's a genius," Kiba said bitterly. "The smug ass just sleeps through class during which he gets his lazy ass up for about ten minutes, does the work and aces it."

Naruto threw Kiba an amused glance, "Jealous much?" Shika put his head back on his desk...his daily five minutes of socializing already up. "Well, he can't be too bright if he thinks Nickelback is even slightly better than Blink 182."

"Please don't argue with him," Kiba groaned as Shikamaru lifted his head and faced them, opening his mouth to retaliate.

Naruto smiled, "I hate arguing. It's troublesome."

Shika's mouth stayed open before Kiba shut it and said something that sounded suspiciously like, "I saw her first." Shikamaru graced Naruto with a smile before he turned back to his previous engagement- napping. "Let me introduce you to the class, as we sit right here. Over there in the front row...is Sakura and the blonde arguing next to her, is Ino. I think they're talking about you if the glances thrown here are anything to go by. Sakura can be nice when she wants, and a real bitch otherwise. Um... then there's Tenten, she's a wiz at technology...and Hinata-" At Hinata, Kiba blushed slightly but continued hurriedly. "Then we have Lee...stay away from him in PE. Trust me. And behind Lee-"

But Naruto had stopped listening. Behind the boy with the weird bowl cut hair and thick brows, was, 'The embodiment of hot.' A pale boy with dark hair and even darker eyes was seated behind Lee. He was dressed casually in jeans and a button up white shirt with blue embroidery.

Naruto had momentarily forgotten to breath. He was staring directly at her. He seemed surprised that she was looking at him indeed; he seemed surprised she was there AT ALL...

It was the first time Naruto experienced an animalistic emotion, Hate. She didn't like him. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand and had an almost overwhelming need to get away. After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually just 5 seconds, he smirked mightily at her and she scowled at him.

Turning away from each other, Naruto frowned that was until she saw Gaara, who was in the seat behind the pale boy "Sasuke Friggin Uchiha" Kiba had called him with the guy with the strange eyes, Neji. Neji and Gaara looked at her at the same time and smiled. Naruto smiled back till she noticed Neji say something to Sasuke...who chuckled lightly and nodded at Gaara.

Naruto turned away and muttered, "Arrogant bastard.." Shika and Kiba both stared at her in shock.  
She raised an eyebrow at them as if to say 'what?' Kiba grinned and took her hand, gazing into her eyes.

"Dude, you're like...wow! Marry me and we can hate on the Uchiha together."

Naruto rolled her eyes at her melodramatic new friend and said softly, "I'll have to pass..." Shikamaru smiled at that and was about to return to his nap when- Naruto blinked. "What the-" She stared up into the jade eyes of the pink haired girl. Behind her was the long haired, long legged blonde and a girl with dark hair with dark purple streaks and the same pale eyes as Neji.

Naruto blinked. Was that Pinky's real hair color? If it wasn't, the dye was definitely working for her.  
Naruto noticed that these three were easily (and probably) the most beautiful girls she had ever been in the same room as. They seemed like the cheerleader, plastic type of girls. Except that while Sakura **may** have been in fashion-prototype airtight jeans and Ino in the shortest skirt **allowed**...the girl behind them was in loose jeans and a top that accentuated her figure but wasn't exactly calling attention to her body.

This wasn't plastic behavior **at all**. Naruto was stumped. "Uzumaki Naruto, huh?" Naruto inwardly flinched but maintained eye-contact. This was it. In a few minutes she'd be on the butt-end of a prank and her few minutes of actually having friends would crumple into dust, if she didn't kill them first. "I'm Sakura, that's Ino and Streaky over there is Hinata."

"I can speak for myself you know," Hinata said in a bored voice before turning to Kiba and saying, "Hey." Kiba leered and gave her what he assumed was a 'cool' nod of acknowledgement. To Naruto, it looked like his head had momentarily jerked from an unknown but obviously unhealthy source.

Hinata smiled slightly at that and turned back to Naruto. "You skateboard?" Naruto nodded and Hinata smiled brightly, "Excellent. I need someone who can keep up with me."

Ino snorted, "Don't try get her killed yet."

Sakura was looking at Naruto intently, before reaching out and grabbing her chin. "You're cute."  
Naruto gaped. They were being...nice...terrifyingly weird...but still, nice.

"Uh...thanks." Just then, Ino flicked Shika's ear.

"Hey Mr. Sandman."

Shika mumbled back a "Troublesome" and Ino rolled her eyes at him. A guy with dark glasses walked up to them.

"Uzumaki?" Naruto looked up, jerking away from Sakura's hold.

"Mm?"

"Are you related to Uzumaki Kushina?" Naruto paled and nodded slowly. Wasn't her personal folder under wraps...?! "Wow...so you're-"

Naruto got up hurriedly. "Bathroom, sorry." She brushed past Ino and left the class. Kakashi sighed behind the orange book in his hands. _Kids,_ He thought.. Gaara rushed out only moments later, finding Naruto breathing hard outside the school gates. A steady wind was blowing, picking up speed and strength.

"Naruto!" The street was fairly empty and she leaned heavily against a tree, hidden in its shadow. "Naruto..." As Gaara approached, Naruto's gaze remained on the ground..

"Don't come near me." She said, but Gaara ignored her and took another step forward- then stopped, or was stopped. Looking down at his feet, he saw his sneakers encased in ice. "I told you not to come near me," she said softly. Gaara shrugged. The ice melted as if heated by an unknown source. Before she could blink, Naruto found her wrist caught in his hand.

"You used your powers on me," Gaara said quietly.

Naruto sensed the hurt in his words and as their hands lit up with tiny sparks, she said, "I can't help it." Gaara let her go abruptly. When she tried to walk away, she found a ring of sand, circling her leg, holding her back.

"No more running. There's no way anyone here would know who we are." Naruto wanted to tell him how she'd had a bad feeling about this place. How she just knew something terrible would happen. "Move on." Naruto sighed in defeat, colorful sparks lighting up in her bright golden hair. How was she supposed to move on when the past had already followed her here?

**(I am an awesome page break. Love me) **

A short distance away, Sasuke watched the two. He'd followed Gaara, racing through the halls till he found Naruto and caught up with her outside. When he saw what was happening, he froze. He definitely hadn't expected _that_. No...If he was honest, he had. He'd felt something when they'd entered the room.

It was his job to detect all threats and if what he'd seen was anything to go by these two were major threats. Using their powers out in public was blatant disregard for the rules, unless they didn't follow the rules. He groaned. If he stayed there, they'd see him.

Leaping into a tree, he continued to watch Naruto and Gaara. The wind picked up as Gaara reached out and hugged Naruto briefly. "Sasuke, you jackass!" Sasuke sighed irritably and without turning to his sudden companion on the tree, said, "Is something the matter Krim?"

The small green creature that had appeared by his side was glaring at him. It had pointy ears and for all other purposes, was generally elf-like...short, dirty...and highly sarcastic.

Krim smirked, "Yes actually. Kakashi says to tell you that if you don't stop messing with the cool breeze that was previously blowing into his classroom, he'll rip off your arse and sell it to your fan girls on eBay." Sasuke frowned as the two people he'd been watching went in. The clouds got darker and lightning flashed in the distance.  
Krim stared, "Who were they? Students out for a quick snog? You're a bit of a Peeping Perv aren't you?"

"Shut up," Sasuke growled.

Krim grinned widely, "Oh no...It can't be..."

"What?"

"You **like** the broad! That blonde one! Is that why you're messing with the weather Sassy-poo? Some other bloke's moving' in on your territory, as it were.... Y' know, maybe if you didn't scowl so much...or seem so gay, she would-" A sudden gust blew the elf out the tree and onto the concrete below.

"Bastard," the elf scowled and vanished in a slight wisp of smoke.. Sasuke jumped down and strolled back into the school. Sasuke entered his class and Kakashi threw him an exasperated look as the sky outside cleared as quickly as it had begun. Sasuke sat down, noticing Naruto chatting with Kiba and Gaara deep in conversation with Neji. He'd have to tell Neji about Gaara. But, they seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Sasuke frowned. That couldn't be good.

**  
(I am a Naruto page break. Believe it)**

The lunch bell couldn't have ringed soon enough. Naruto was trying to follow Shikamaru's excellent example by taking a nap. The teachers seemed really boring. Their History teacher, Ebisu, nearly bored her to death. She could actually FEEL her brain melting. Then there was Geography, with Kakashi who also happened to be their homeroom teacher. All he did was hand out subway maps and tell the students to study them so they'd know their way around the subway.

Naruto figured she had NEVER met a lazier person than Kakashi. But she was sure that, given time, Shikamaru would surpass him, if he hadn't already. When the lunch bell rang, Naruto motioned to Gaara to come over. She introduced him to Shikamaru and Kiba. The boys exchanged civil greetings and Kiba dragged Shikamaru away, telling Naruto he'd save her a seat in the cafeteria.

"You're sitting with them?" Gaara asked.

"WE are sitting with them," she stated.

The redhead looked amused at that, "No way. That Kiba guy smells like dog."

Naruto scrunched her nose, "Really? Well...doggy smell or no, you're sitting with me."

"Or you could come and sit down with me and Neji."

"And that scary looking one too?"

"Sasuke?" Gaara asked. "Yeah, him too."

"No thanks. I don't like him."

"You haven't even met him," Gaara pointed out dryly.

"Then just think how much MORE I'll dislike him when I do." Gaara sighed and dragged her to Sasuke's desk where Neji and Sasuke were talking. "Neji, Sasuke...this is Naruto." Naruto said a quick hello to them both and was about to leave when-

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura smiled coyly at the pale boy.

"Hn," Sasuke answered, flipping through a book in his hands.  
"I was wondering..." Sakura took in a deep breath. "Would you like to go out this Friday night?"

"No," he was now reading a passage from the book.

"Why not?"

"Just not interested."

"Oh." Sakura sighed and left.

I glared at Sasuke and he said, while still reading, "Is there a problem, Uzumaki?"

"You're such a bastard, Uchiha," Naruto stated clearly. Sasuke and Neji both stared. Gaara sighed and led Naruto away. "See? I told you," she huffed when Gaara gave her a questioning glance.

"So, not having the best time of your first day here huh?" He teased.

Naruto smiled, "It's going great actually. I'm particularly pleased by the fact that you haven't threatened to kill anyone, yet." He added with a shrug.

Gaara chuckled, "Yes well...you seem to have taken the role of psycho today so, enjoy it while it lasts." Naruto watched Gaara go back to the others and left the classroom, finding Kiba and Shikamaru waiting for her.

"Thought you'd left already."

"I figured you'd get lost or something," Kiba grinned. "Besides...I wanna show you off." They left with Shikamaru yawning out a "Troublesome" and Kiba telling Naruto about his dog, Akamaru. Fleetingly, Naruto noted that Kiba did not actually smell like dog.

**  
(I am a Sasuke page break. I avenge things)**

"And Naruto, you work with, Sasuke."

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted. It was Art period, the last period for the day. Kakashi had paired off everyone so they could do something artistic together. And as he'd have fewer papers to look at, it cut his marking time in half.

"There is **no way in hell** I'll work with him," Naruto said with a scowl in Sasuke's direction.

Kakashi smiled, "Good thing we're on Earth then. Get to it children and Lee, try to cut back on youthful portraits of Gai-sensei, Admin's getting a little worried..." Lee cried out, something about his youthful expression being inhibited. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have a glaring contest.

Sakura and Ino looked up, staring at them both with surprise. Gaara was ignoring them and Neji had a curious look on his face. Kiba was cheering Naruto on and Shikamaru was asleep, letting his partner, Hinata, do all the work. Actually, she'd told him to take a nap, saying his laziness when he was awake bothered her creative genius. "Would be sad to get an F on your first day Naruto," Kakashi said with a yawn.

Naruto wanted to scream. Sasuke threw Kakashi a questioning glance. 'Just do it. Work with her..' Sasuke held his tongue and told Naruto to shut up and sit down.

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Jackass."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Bi-"

"Not to interrupt this special bonding time, but could you two report to the Principal's office?" Naruto smirked. She'd rather get **expelled** than work with the bastard. They walked quickly out the classroom, with Sasuke leading the way as Naruto had no idea where it was.

He stood at a door and waited till she caught up. As she was staring at the door, he grabbed her hand.  
Naruto stared in horror as sparks appeared, the sudden current running through her body making its way out through him. As her charge increased, she tried to pull away. His hold on her tightened and the next moment, there was a blinding flash and he was thrown across the hall, against the wall. Naruto gaped, staring.

"You," she started accusingly. "You're..." Sasuke rubbed his back and got up slowly. When he stood, they faced each other.

"You're a Wraith," he stated. Not asked, stated.

Her eyes narrowed at him and she whispered, "You're the reason I-" She glanced out a window and saw that the sky had darkened considerably. She turned back to him, noticing his dark eyes now had touches of red to them. "You're a Wraith too."

Sasuke snorted, "Don't put me in the same category as you." Naruto understood. He had defected. Joined the ranks of Wraiths who had lost their way conforming to the ways of the world. He was a Rogue. She shook her head, her disgust evident in her blue eyes.

"Stay away from me traitor," she hissed dangerously, tiny electric lines, resembling small lightning flashes, appearing and disappearing from her fisted hands.

Sasuke smirked, "Not until you tell me what you're doing here."

The blonde's glare turned into a mocking smile, "I'm here to get an education, you idiot. This IS a school after all." Sasuke was about to retort when the door was opened by the secretary, Kurenai. She smiled warmly at them both and said to wait for the principal. Naruto and Sasuke grudgingly sat by each other in the waiting area, which only had two seats.

The Principal, Lady Tsunade, poked her head out. "Well..." Naruto and Sasuke followed the Principal into her office. There was an old man in one of the waiting chairs who smiled slightly as they were introduced. "This is Dr Sarutobi. Former Principal rarely got students in his office," Tsunade sighed. "Lucky old bastard."

Sarutobi, an ancient-looking geezer, looked like he was going to retort but then, thought better of it and just yawned and walked out. The Principal smiled grimly at them both. "Sit." They found themselves sitting side by side again in the two seats in front of Tsunade's desk. Naruto watched her wearily.

She had long light blonde hair and green eyes...and what looked like a blue jewel on her forehead. She was beautiful. Naruto tugged self-consciously at the golden hair that was covering her face.  
Her own hair was straight, shoulder length and tied back in a ponytail. The hair parted at the front helped hide her face. She always styled her hair that way...so she could hide her face. Lady Tsunade sighed, "Kakashi sent you here?"

They nodded. "Bloody lazy bastard," Tsunade frowned. Naruto felt her jaw succumb to gravity...and Sasuke's joined it microseconds later.

"Um-"

"Okay kiddies. Sharing is caring. Always use a condom and don't each too much junk, it's fattening. Now... go out there and sort out your differences!" They gaped. Tsunade smiled, "Yes. My counseling abilities amaze me too. Now go and be friends. No need to thank me." They continued to stare. "Oh look at the time!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Leave me!"

"But-"

"Now!" They shuffled out and returned to their class, neither saying a word to the other but both wondering what the hell was up with the Principal. The school bell rang and Naruto grabbed her skateboard and managed to escape Kiba, Gaara and the three girls, muttering something about a curfew. She ran out the school gates and froze. There, in the parking lot, was a sleek black sports car. She walked toward it, feeling highly self-conscious. The door opened and a tall red head stepped out.  
His brown eyes searched the crowd till he spotted Naruto's bright hair.

He waved at her and motioned at the car at the same time. Naruto smiled and ran toward him. "Kyuu!"

He ruffled her hair and said, "Get in." As they drove off, several pairs of eyes watched them. Gaara had been surprised at the appearance of the other redhead. 'Oh crap.' From a window upstairs, Kakashi sighed. 'So...Kyuubi's back...' Sasuke watched Naruto drive off with the redhead and was caught off guard when Shikamaru and Neji both blocked his line of sight.

"Hey," Neji started, with a questioning eyebrow raised at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru yawned, "Good. Talking is troublesome."

"Kakashi wants us," Neji announced, looking slightly put off that his best friend had no desire to discuss his sudden mood with him. Sasuke nodded and followed them back into the building. At the classroom door, they paused, wondering if they should go in or knock first.

"If she proves to be a problem, the answer is actually really easy-" They froze. Kakashi was talking to someone. "-We have to kill her."

**  
(I am a dry page break. Just add water)**

Naruto sagged into the car seat and relaxed. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi smiled, "To see an old friend. Care to change?" Naruto shut her eyes and felt her whole body tense. When she opened her eyes, she looked in the side mirror. A boy with spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes was looking back at her. Kyuubi changed gears.

"Nice to have my bro back, A sister IS way more entertaining but I'm not exactly a fan of PMS..."

"I NEVER have PMS," Naruto mumbled.

"That's cause you change into a boy every time it comes." Naruto stuck out his tongue at his brother. He didn't exactly like that power. Shifting the ability to have both male and female forms and change into either at a whim.

Naruto always shifted to his male form when he was going to his dad's house for the weekend.  
Shifting was confusing as hell to a teenager like he didn't already have enough to deal with. Having to go through chick AND dude hormones was NOT pleasant. And sadly, he was born shifting so any claims to being a boy or girl first, were quickly put to rest. And he'd sure as hell freaked the doctors out before being whisked away.

"I met a Rogue today." Kyuubi nearly drove off the road.

"WHERE?"

"School." Kyuubi swore. "I take it the reason you found out was because they picked a fight...?"  
Naruto shook his head.

"No. He touched me."

"Shit."

"Yeah, shit."

Kyuubi looked thoughtful for a moment them said, "I'll look into it." They were silent for a few more minutes before Kyuubi looked at Naruto. "So are you still a virgin?" The car actually DID go off the road as Kyuubi received a major smack upside his head. "Damm it Naruto! We could have DIED.. Is it too much to ask for a simple 'yes'...?"

"Screw you."

"Already taken care of." Kyuubi laughed at Naruto's disgusted expression before saying, "No worries. One day, you too will figure out that you're not asexual." Naruto scowled at Kyuubi. He'd been born a Shifter too but had eventually settled for one sex when he turned thirteen and never shifted again. "Dad will be thrilled."

Naruto smiled. Minato Namikaze always got strangely nerdy when Naruto was male like he was in super-dad mode and needed special bonding time. Minato was also terribly awkward when Naruto was a girl. They reached a tall apartment building and Naruto stared at Kyuubi. "You're kidding." They got out and looked up at the building. There was a figure on the roof, looking down. "A jumper?" Naruto asked, his voice slightly high. Kyuubi snorted.

"Looks like it." Naruto looked around. The whole area was deserted. "We have to help. Call-" The person jumped. Naruto and Kyuubi stared; Kyuubi with amusement and Naruto with morbid fascination. The person then angled their body, placing their feet on the building and pushed off it. Naruto blinked. As they watched, the person landed gracefully on their car bonnet.

A woman in a trench coat and gladiator sandals smiled down at them and Naruto grinned widely while Kyuubi was swearing at her, saying if she left even a small scratch on his car, he'd see to it she bought him a new one...whether that meant she'd have to take up prostitution as a source of income. The woman stepped off the car and ruffled Naruto's hair, "You're a guy today huh?"

"Anko!" Naruto hugged his former teacher while Kyuubi just growled, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket and polishing the place Anko had been. He hated reunions. Anko shot him a look that clearly said she has some ass-kicking in store for him later on. Kyuubi sighed. The news was bound to have leaked by now. He wondered how Naruto would take it. Frowning, he followed Naruto and Anko into the building.

At least if he died here, there'd be one witness. In a nearby alley, a shadow silently crept away. Kyuubi was back in town, and that couldn't be good.

-

Review? Of course you will!


	2. Wraiths, Rogues and Freelancers

Paradise Lost

By Rizember

-

Beta'd by iloveme5895

-  
Wraiths, Rogues and Freelancers

-

Death and Spring were smiling at the overly drunk Cupid. Cupid was singing Irish ballads, badly. "Crap. Thanksgiving alert." Spring turned and saw the Thanksgiving turkey stuffing itself on breadcrumbs. She wondered why the delicious looking turkey was immortal. It wasn't fair. What a waste.

"Stupid turkey," Death sniffed.

"I thought you liked turkey," Spring teased.

Pein glared at Konan, "You know I prefer blood and gore....and chicken."

"Of course. And chicken." Spring laughed.

"I want my scythe."

"Shut up. Cupid's coming."

Death chuckled, "Let the games begin."

Cupid stumbled toward them and Spring nodded over at Death. "I bet you two deaths that this will work."

Death smirked, "Three deaths say it doesn't but hell, I'll give it a shot."

(I am a page break. I like pie)

His breathing was getting heavier, less consistent. A blue flash lit up in the darkness before the blonde heard an anguished cry. It was strange how much he loved the dark. Naruto grabbed another attacker and shoved him forcefully at a wall. He heard a crack and wondered if it was the guy's spine or the wall. It didn't matter either way, they obviously both had it coming. He continued to fight out his frustration and let his mind wander. 'Rogues.' He hit another man unnecessarily hard and kicked him for good measure. He was 'pissed'.

Naruto's POV

I don't understand Rogues. They are Wraiths like us, like me, and yet they ignore our rules and purpose. That's not completely right though. There are three kinds of Wraiths. Truebloods, Rogues and Freelancers.

Truebloods are Wraiths who stick to the rules, we are Wraiths who stick to our purpose. We should never forget who we are but there are fools out there, whose sole reason for being is to oppose us. The Rogues. Bloody self-righteous hypocrites. I punched someone violently and stepped back. Then we have the Freelancers. They apparently don't choose one side. These Wraiths tend to be spies and backstabbers. But for all that, I respect them.

Freelancers are opinionated and always stick to a contract, which usually involves assassination. They at least have the decency to admit they have fallen from grace. Freelancers can decide on which side to help, and they can even help both sides if they wish.

I sighed. They're free; that's a life I wouldn't mind. Shaking my head at these thoughts, I groaned. I can't dream of being free. There's no hope for that, at least not for me. Even if I wanted to kill the Rogue, I couldn't. I am bound by a treaty to have all battles declared and observed, if between Rogues and Truebloods.

Apparently we're such a minority we can't go around killing each other on a whim unless an official war has been declared. But accidents happen; I should know. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the crushing desire to kill, but I keep kicking butt instead. I can sense Kyuubi nearby, and I don't want him to worry. Though, I think he must be impressed by my killer intent, it's been awhile since I gave off one so strong.

(I am an awesome page break. Love me)

"I'm impressed by his killer intent. It's the same one he gave off just last week when I ate all his cereal. I'm lucky to be alive." Anko ignored Kyuubi and watched Naruto train in the simulator. The thick glass separating them made sure Naruto couldn't see them. It was his first training session since they moved. Anko's eyes looked into the dark room where Naruto was using close combats techniques instead of his powers, although the occasional flash of electric blue lit up the room.

Kyuubi was in a chair beside Anko, making spit bubbles. "He's upset about something."

Anko nodded. "His fighting is sloppy today."

Kyuubi yawned. "I dunno...he's not bad for a black cord."

Anko scowled. Teenage black cords were dangerous when they went emo. She needed Naruto to concentrate. "Pay attention Naruto!" Naruto acknowledged Anko with a slight nodded and proceeded to blast a crackling ball of lightning through another man.

Cords were level assignments. In the rare occasions where Wraiths met in an approved monitored battle, colored strips of cloth were tied to their upper arm, displaying their power level. These strips were called cords and were of five colors.

White cords were worn by first level Wraiths. These were either young children just discovering their powers and hardly a threat to anyone, or they were adult Wraiths, stuck at that level. Basically, these were the weakest of the Wraiths. Purple cords were level two Wraiths. These were usually the second line of defense in battle.

Level three Wraiths were black cords and most were trained to be assassins- the first level of defense. Silver cords were level four, deadly assassins who specialized in different fields. Anko was a silver cord whose specialty was close combat assassinations. She killed Rogues in her spare time, for fun, and so far, had never gotten caught for anyone to shove the treaty in her face.

Gold cords were the strongest. These fifth level Wraiths had imposing auras about them, calling attention to themselves by weakening lesser Wraiths with their presence. They never fought in battles as the number of deaths always trumped the number of survivors. Gold cords were born at that level there was no amount of training that could raise the level of a Wraith to Gold, with one exception.

There is one other level, one that was completely off the charts, so to speak, The Hybrid Level. It was highly rare for two Wraiths to marry and have kids. There was even a time it was forbidden. It was believed the when two Wraiths reproduced, a Pureblood was born. Purebloods were said to be mentally unstable and majorly powerful, possessing multiple abilities.

Because of this, they were sometimes spitefully called Hybrids. In the past, whenever Hybrids were born, they and their parents were killed. Even though centuries had passed since that time, it still wasn't approved of which was why Naruto had to claim being adopted by his mother who he shared no resemblance with at all.

Gaara's brother and sister, Kankurou and Temari were each from a different marriage. When Kankurou's father and Temari's mother, who were both Wraiths, married, they had Gaara. Gaara and Naruto had grown up knowing they were Hybrids- and that that was a secret they should never tell. There was another name for Hybrid Wraiths, demons.

Anko scowled. "His fighting is animalistic today. It's like he's attacking anything that moves."

"He is."

"The report will NOT look good."

"I know!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

"What?"

"We need someone to blame!"

Anko raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm listening..."

" We could blame Pete the pizza guy."

" Nah. I blamed him just this morning."

"Bad weather?"

"It's been disgustingly mild."

Kyuubi nodded, "We could blame global warming..."

"Government already called dibs."

(HAHAHAHA nice)

"Damn. I guess we could just blame the Uchiha."

Anko shrugged, "Yeah sure, why not."

"Which Uchiha?" They both turned toward the door. A tall male with his dark hair tied back was staring at them. His eyes were red. Kyuubi got up and faced him.

"Itachi." Before Anko could react, Itachi pulled out a gun and shot Kyuubi.

(I am a page break. Fear me)

Sasuke knocked on the door. "Enter!" He walked in, followed closely by Shikamaru and Neji. "Ah, hello guys." Sasuke wasn't paying attention to him, he was looking at Kurenai.

Kurenai looked up and smiled, "Hi guys. The girls will be here in a minute."

Sasuke turned sharply back to Kakashi. "You're planning an assassination?" Kakashi blinked then he laughed.

"No, he isn't," Kurenai glared at Kakashi. "He wants to do something much worse."

"What?" Neji asked, seeing that Kakashi was still laughing uncontrollably.

"He wants to kill Lady Fluffles."

The boys stared. "Lady...Fluffles..."

"Yes," Kurenai sniffed, looking at the class pet on the desk she was standing in front of. Apparently Kakashi wanted to kill Lady Fluffles, the pet gerbil. Shikamaru sat down and immediately rested his head on the desk.

Sasuke and Neji sat on the desk tops, watching Kakashi. "Why?" Neji asked.

"She's old," Kakashi smiled, still giggling a bit.

"So?"

"Well, instead of going through all the girls in class freaking out and getting depressed thus deciding to start drinking and eventually becoming prostitutes because of their grieving, I suggested we should kill Lady Fluffles and replace her before anyone notices." They continued to stare at him.

"So, you figure Lady Fluffles will be the cause of their prostitution."

"You can't underestimate the power of fluffy animals on females." As Kurenai threw a sharp pencil that jabbed Kakashi in the arm, there was a knock on the door. Tenten and Sakura both came in carrying sodas.

Kakashi sighed, "Tenten, how many times have I told you not to influence the vending machine?" Tenten tossed him a pack of gummy bears. "My favorite! Thanks Ten."

Kurenai shook her head and looked at Tenten. "Did you pay for those?"

Tenten shrugged, "Someone did. The machine ate their money and didn't put out."

"Is it just me or did that sentence have sexual innuendo?" Kakashi whispered to the guys.

Shika opened one eye from where his head was resting and said, "She DID say the machine didn't put out, but no, it's still just you."

Sakura sat by Sasuke, on the desk next to his. "Hey Sasuke."

"Hey." Neji shot Sasuke a worried look. He usually answered "Hn". Just then, they heard a loud unearthly cry. Kakashi rushed into the hallway and spotted Gai, the gym teacher, holding onto the wall to steady himself. Kakashi rushed forward while the others watched warily from a distance.

"What happened?!"

"My balls!"

Kakashi blinked. "Um...should I get the nurse?"

"NOOO!"

"Well...there's really nothing I can do. Not that you're not attractive or anything but-"

"I mean the Sports balls," Gai said dryly.

Kakashi sighed, relieved. "Oh that goodness! Well, uh...what about them?" Gai let loose a fresh wail and Kakashi steeled himself for a long youthful speech. The balls were probably flat and Gai was mourning their loss of youthful pumpedness. "Erm, do you need a pump?"

Gai stared, "No! The code to enter the equipment room! IT'S BEEN CHANGED!"

"Uh, yeah, and this is bad, how?"

"I can't get in to get the BALLS!"

"Ah yes. The balls, tragic story. Can't you ask Tsunade for the new code?"

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW IT!!!"

"Well-"

"Someone did this! Someone cold-hearted and unyouthful!!! It's the only answer!!!" Gai was weeping openly and holding onto the highly uncomfortable Kakashi. Kakashi looked pointedly at Tenten and sighed.

"We will use every non-violent way possible to get to the bottom of this."

"I'll get the chainsaw ready." Kakashi glared and Tenten smirked back. 'Smartass.'

The meeting had to be called off because Gai couldn't drive himself home in that condition. Both Kakashi and Kurenai left with Gai because Kakashi said there was no way he'd drive Gai home alone without anyone finding the green-clad man's body by the roadside the next day. Neji and Shika watched with open mouths as Sakura asked if she could walk home with Sasuke, who seemed deep in thought, and he nodded.

Tenten dragged Neji away on a forced date and Shikamaru yawned, not having enough energy to say how troublesome it all was. Sasuke was frustrated he hadn't gotten to talk to Kakashi about the new Wraith in town. He scowled just thinking about the blonde Trueblood. He hated that his body had reacted the way it did.

He usually had more control over his powers but just one day with her and he was disrupting Weathermen everywhere. But, he smirked to himself; at least he wasn't the only one with the problem. He recalled how the sparks had lit up from her and blasted him away. Lightning huh? Her power, it had stung a little, when he'd grabbed her hand.

But when she reacted, involuntarily spiking him with the bolt of electricity, he'd felt, tingly. He shook his head. Her power was easy enough to beat. She probably hadn't even noticed his. She was so obviously a level two. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"We're here." He looked up. They were at her house. "Would you like to come in?"

"No."

Sakura sighed, "Goodbye then." He nodded and walked away. Sakura looked up at the sky where a small patch of dark clouds were moving right above Sasuke. She smiled.

(I am a page break. I break pages)

Naruto ran into the room when he heard the shot and stared at the man standing over his brother. As lightning started cackling around his body, he heard a deep chuckle. Naruto looked down and stared. Kyuubi was on the floor, laughing. Anko sighed and stepped forward, startling Naruto who hadn't noticed her standing there.

Kyuubi got up and tackled Itachi. The gun fell to the floor and Anko put a restraining hand on Naruto, "Don't make a sound. What you're seeing here is proof that guys are idiots." Eventually, the wrestling match on the floor ceased and Kyuubi grinned at the pale guy with the red eyes.

Naruto stared, he looked familiar. "Itachi, what the hell! I don't see you in YEARS and then you just come in and SHOOT me!?"

Itachi smiled, "What can I say? I missed the old days." Naruto blinked. Was that the latest style of male bonding? Shooting each other? Kyuubi shrugged his shirt off and Naruto watched as the bullet was pushed out of the wound and it healed.

For Kyuubi to do that while Itachi watched- "You're a Wraith." Itachi looked up and smiled widely.

"This must be your shifting little brother!" Naruto glared at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi just smiled, "He's an old friend." Naruto nodded and shook Itachi's hand in greeting.

"Anko."

"Itachi."

Itachi helped Kyuubi up and said, "I didn't mean to barge in and disturb you, though it was really easy-"

"YOU BASTARD!" Itachi blinked and looked at Kyuubi who was staring at the hole in his shirt, that he supposedly hadn't noticed before. "THIS WAS MY FAVOURITE SHIRT!" The others sighed and Anko picked up the gun and shot Kyuubi again. "Anko! Bloody hell!"

Anko just smiled and turned to Itachi, "It was EASY for you to come in because you were ALLOWED in. I could easily have you killed. Also," she shot Itachi. "I bought Kyuubi that shirt."

Itachi and Kyuubi were swearing at Anko and her kin (particularly her mother) and Naruto turned to Anko. "Can I shoot them too?"

"NO!" the guys shouted. Naruto shot them anyway. She was glad Itachi could heal because she got a weird pleasure from shooting him and Anko had to take the gun away. With their shirts full of holes and the bullets all expelled from their bodies, Kyuubi and Itachi glared at Naruto who smiled innocently at them.

Anko left the room and came back with two sweaters. One had a reindeer on it and the other, a puppy. "I call dibs on the reindeer!" Kyuubi shouted, and Itachi swore. They changed and Anko kicked them out.

"Naruto, I'll see you next week." Naruto nodded and followed the guys out.

"Aren't you going to Shift female?" Itachi asked when they were all in the car. He'd called shotgun.

Naruto frowned at him from the back seat and said, "No. I'll be living with my dad for awhile."

"He can't handle a daughter?"

Kyuubi snorted, "You should have been there for the birds and the bees talk."

"You asked if you were a bird or a bee, huh?" Kyuubi nodded, grinning.

"He called mom and asked her to continue where he left off," Naruto put in.

"Which was?"

"Right at the start." They got to the side of town with manicured lawns and pet poodles.

"You SERIOUSLY live here?" Itachi asked.

Naruto nodded, "Embarrassing huh?"

"No duh, my house is a few blocks from here."

"So is our mom's."

"Separation?" Naruto nodded, he wasn't sure if he could call it that. Their parents had been 'separated' for nearly ten years and he'd caught them making out many times.. Obviously they didn't understand the concept.

Itachi and Kyuubi left Naruto on the driveway with Kyuubi saying he'd drop Itachi off and come back. Naruto walked up the front steps and entered the house. His father never locked it. He trusted that burglars would lock up after themselves once they were done. "Dad?! Hello!"

"Naruto? I'm in here!" Naruto walked into the kitchen and stared. His father's head was under the sink and there was a box of tools next to him.

"Dad, I thought we discussed this. Hire plumbers to do the plumbing, it's a simple concept."

"Shut up and hand your dad a wrench." Naruto did as he was told and watched the scene unfold. In a matter of seconds, Namikaze was yelling for a bucket. Naruto, amused as hell, watched his dad dry off as the bucket filled up.

Namikaze had blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes. Naruto got his knack for pranks from him, and his skill for getting away with said pranks from his mother. "Hey Naruto," Namikaze smiled, drying his hair. "Good first day?"

Naruto laughed, "Hi dad. Yeah."

"Dont mention this DIY plumbing to your mother, ok?" Naruto looked thoughtful until a twenty was flashed in his face.

He took it and looked at the wet floor, "I blame global warming."

"You're a good kid."

"Namikaze?!"

"Go help your mom, she brought groceries." Naruto nodded and left. In the hall, he found a beautiful red head pulling off a magnificent balancing act with the shopping bags.

"Naruto! Hey, how was school?"

Naruto shrugged, "It was okay."

"Make any new friends?"

"Yes mom. Here, let me help you with that."

"Thanks love."

"Meet anyone interesting?"

"Mom..."

"What? Can't a mother wonder if her child has found their soul mate?"

"No."

"Aw, come on!"

"Mom!"

Kushina Uzumaki sniffed, "Fine." Naruto threw her a look that said he wasn't going to fall for her pouting. "I'll start dinner. Where's Kyuubi?"

"Dropping off a friend. He'll be back soon."

"Alright. I...WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!?" Naruto snorted at his dad's sheepish look before escaping to his room upstairs. Ah, sanctuary.


	3. Interference

**Paradise Lost**

**by Rizember**

**-**

**Interference**

**-**

**Beta'ed by: [unBeta'ed]**

**-**

**Disclaimer: cheese is an excellent source of cheddar.**

**-**

Death stared at Cupid as he shuffled away.

"That was way too easy."

Spring grinned, "Well, he _**is **_drunk..."

She knew Death was pouting behind his mask.

All he'd done was dare Cupid to 'randomly' make a bet with Fate (who just happened to be the goddess of fate. Duh), who was bored, about who

could control the Wraiths better.

It had worked.

Damn.

It actually took up a more detailed ten minutes which involved the **GHOST OF LAWYERS PAST** writing up terms and conditions of the bet (but the

author presently **_really _**has to go and is writing this pretty fast) and will be explained later.

The deal involved the humans and their non-Hunan counterparts, the Wraiths.

Being gods, they were bored and inclined to interfere in the lives of people like a chess game, except here they knew how the knight moved.

The interesting thing about the deal was that it also messed with the Wraith's sections: the loyal Truebloods, the liberal Rogues and the unstable

Freelancers.

The gods liked the freelancers the most- something about backstabbing, gutless miscreants appealed to them.

"HEY GUYS! You gotta see this!" the god of Dairy products shouted.

Death and Spring made their way outside, following the crowd.

They were standing on a balcony overlooking a sea of clouds.

Suddenly, with a wave of Fate's hand, an **enormous **flat screen TV appeared, floating before them all.

"Check it out," Mother Nature chuckled. "It's an atheist."

A man was on the screen, wearing copper armour and standing on a hill.

"Cloud status?" Spring asked.

"No clouds where he is," Mother Nature answered. "It's a beautiful sunny day."

"Who's on atheist cloud duty today?" The god of all things green asked.

"Nobody. We were all too wasted to vote yesterday."

"Ah."

"No clouds then?"

Mother Nature grinned, "We'll just have to call it a miracle then won't we?"

"Sure. Why not?" the god of Miracle Records said.

"What's he gonna do?" Death asked.

"What all atheists do..." the god of lard chuckled, eating a hotwing.

As they watched, sure enough, the atheist looked up at the sky and shouted, "All gods are bastards!"

Said gods cheered.

Mother Nature smiled at a tall, gangly man with wings, "Harold, hand me my lightning bolt and write a little note up for me dearie."

The winged dude, Harold, nodded and handed her an bright yellow lightning bolt.

She studied it and shook her head, "Um...I need a 14. This one's a 5."

"A 14? Isn't that a bit much?"

"I'm bored."

Harold nodded and took back the 5, handing her a MUCH larger 14.

She smiled.

The atheist was now doing a little dance and apparently shoving his metal-clad ass in the air.

"You hear me!?" he shouted.

Mother nature took the note and attached it to the end of the lightning bolt.

"I SAID, ALL-"

A second later, all that was left of him was a tuft of burnt toupee and his shoes.

They were Italian.

The gods cheered loudly.

Spring looked up at Death.

"Happy now?"

Death smiled, "It pleased me. I'll have to congratulate my apprentice on his first soul gathering... Maybe I'll get him a mug."

The gods continued to watch as policemen and an ambulance arrived on the scene and picked up a large note that they'd found folded in the man's

Italian shoes.

It read: **"Yes, we heard you. And Death's the only bastard up here. With love, The gods."**

The screen went blank and Death sighed at the loss.

Dead people always brought a smile to his face.

It gave him a sense of purpose.

**(I am a humble page break. Man I'm awesome)**

Gaara pushed the door open and dropped his schoolbag on the floor.

Making his way into the TV room, he froze.

Temari and Kankurou were watching a movie.

Smiling slightly, Gaara ran, leaped over the back of the couch and landed between them, grabbing the remote and changing the channel to Disney.

Temari and Kankurou glared at him.

There was no way in hell they were gonna watch Hannah Montana.

Gaara smirked, "Touch me and I'll kill you."

Temari and Kankurou shared a look.

Seconds later, Gaara was pinned to the floor with Temari sitting on top of him. Kankurou had him in a headlock and was giving him a noogie.

Gaara squirmed, "Dammit guys! Show a demon some respect!"

They snorted and got up.

Gaara gave them the finger while Temari grabbed the remote and told him, "I left a snack out for you in the fridge. Made enough for you and

Naruto."

Gaara shrugged, "She's not coming today."

Temari chuckled, "_She_?"

"Yeah. Naruto enrolled as a female."

"You must have one twisted friendship."

Gaara stuck his tongue out at Kankurou and went into the kitchen.

He didn't want to think about Naruto.

After he took out the sandwiches and juice, he sat at the table in silence.

'Naruto...'

-

**Gaara's POV**

It's strange knowing things are going to change.

Everything's been the same for so long I don't know how to react.

I wish we never moved.

I wish we never came here..

I wish she never met Sasuke.

I bit harshly into a sandwich and hid a growl.

Uchiha Sasuke.

He's a Wraith. I could sense it.

Its one of my powers and one of my duties- as I suspect it is his.

I'll have to let Anko know tommorow in my training session.

Privately.

Naruto and I can not train together.

We had to learn that the hard way.

When we were eight and just gaining control of our powers, we had our first session together.

Anko had us in one of the screened training rooms for duals.

Naruto and I attacked each other and we each dodged and blocked every hit.

But with an accidental brush of my hand against hers, Naruto attacked me, with the intent to kill.

I was shocked.

One minute I was standing there with my bestfriend, ready to kick her butt (she decided to fight dirty by being female) and the next, I was

overwhelmed by a deep feeling of passion- from her.

I've always been able to feel Naruto's emotions. Maybe it's a hybrid best friend thing...

But that day was different.

When I finally landed a hit to stop her, it felt...good.

And I knew that was what _she _was feeling. Not me.

With every punch thrown, after that she was pulled into a world of excitement.

Anko stopped us and Naruto passed out.

Anko asked me what had happened and I explained it the best way I could.

She came to the conclusion that, for Naruto, fighting me was like a drug...

But for me.... I felt nothing.

I've always wondered why that was.

Especially today.

I can grudgingly say that for the first time in my life, I was jealous.

Today, naruto lost control, like she did whenever she was with me in battle situations.

Except that it wasn't with me.

It was with him... Sasuke.

And he...had felt the same way.

I had been sitting in class, listening to Neji go on about some literature assignment and then-

I sensed it.

Naruto's emotions spiking up.

I remembered she and Sasuke had both been sent to the prinicipals office.

I assumed she wouldn't fight a normal human.

There was no point.

But then, something else had come up.

I sensed someone with Naruto, responding to her powers with the same intensity.

That was when it clicked.

Sasuke was a Wraith and now, obviously, they each knew the other was a Wraith.

Damn it.

Naruto has never done that, never with other Wraiths. She's never just unexpectedly attacked- as if on instinct.

She tries, I know, not to use her powers on me... And I guess that's why I always felt some animalistic pleasure in it- the whole fact that I could

make her lose herself.

But that's why I'm so jealous I suppose.

I'm jealous that she lost control and it wasn't with me.

Yeah, I know what that means.

And yeah, its probably true.

I think I might like my best friend.

**(I am a humble page break. Man I'm awesome) **

"WHAT IS IT?!"

Kakashi was furious.

He'd just gotten home, having dropped off a hysterical Gai and an amused Kurenai who decided to replace the class gerbil, Lady Fluffles, but

personally take care of her until her death.

Now, just as he was about to read what passionate embrace was in store for Mioku in Icha Icha Paradise Volume 8, Krim poofed into his room and

grinned, announcing news.

"Whatever it is, it had better involve death. Cause if it doesn't, it soon will."

Krim rolled his beady little eyes, "Yeesh, relax. You can get back to your porn in a minute."

"What. Is. It." Kakashi ground out.

"Tayuya. She's sent a message from abroad."

Kakashi sighed, "Is she dead?"

Krim frowned, "No such luck sir. She's had another vision."

"Well?"

"Sorry," Krim smirked. "I'm not an answering machine. The note's on your desk."

Before Kakashi decided to kill the elf, it left.

Kakashi got up and walked into his study where a note was placed.

It was in the chicken-scratch that Krim called a handwriting.

It read: "_**You should really get an answering machine. Or call Tayuya back. Ps: you're out of cheese**_."

That was all.

Tayuya's message wasn't on it.

Swearing to deliver a mass shipment of asskicking to Krim the next day, Kakashi went back to his book.

He wished it had more pictures.

**(I am a page break. I can see through walls)**

Another day, another disagreement..

The class was silent as Naruto and Sasuke swore enough to send the whole school to hell.

"Uzumaki. Uchiha. Detention."

Gasps were heard.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kiba who tossed her a note.

_'We're shocked about the Uchiha. He never gets in trouble. Ps: kudos on getting him in trouble.'  
_

Naruto gave Kiba the finger which he returned.

They were obviously on their way to being good friends.

Naruto looked at Gaara who was sitting beside her. During her whole exchange with the hellborn asshole, Gaara had sat still as if in a trance, not

paying them any mind.

"Gaara?"

Gaara looked up and smiled at her.

She frowned.

"Please don't do that."

"What?"

"Fake smile," she sighed. "I'm your Best friend, I can tell."

Gaara shrugged and started to do his classwork.

"Gaara-"

"It's fine Naruto. I'm fine."

Naruto nodded slowly, figuring he'd tell her when he was ready.

After a few seconds of silence, Gaara whispered, "Could you please not fight with the Uchiha?"

Naruto gaped.

"Uh...WHY?"

Gaara sighed, "If you keep getting detention, you'll call attention to yourselves and we can't have a Wraith battle here...especially not with a

Rogue."

"You _knew_?!" she hissed, wondering when Gaara had noticed Sasuke was a Wraith, let alone a Rogue.

"I figured it out."

"Oh."

Gaara almost missed her next words.

"I'm sorry."

He looked up, surprised.

"It's alright Naruto."

Naruto shook her head, "No, it's not... I'll try my best."

"Good enough," Gaara smiled.

**(I'm a page break. I eat words like yours for breakfast) **

Naruto was having a hard time in detention. She'd promised Gaara she'd try be low key from now on.

Making peace with the Uchiha was completely out of the question.

Naruto had been staring at the wall for the past half hour.

"I never took you for a coward."

"What?" she asked quietly, still staring at a particularly interesting patch of paint on the wall..

"You can't look at me," Sasuke pointed out.

"Must be different from all the girls always staring at you."

"So this _IS_ a reverse psychology thing?"

Naruto stood, ready to blow the Uchiha to bits.

Remembering what Gaara had said, she swore.

Grumbling, Naruto sat back down and said nothing.

"That's another thing about you. You don't seem to want to argue in private..."

"Listen here you bastard, you know _why_I don't like you. What good will arguing do?"

"That's not exactly true, loser. You hated me _before _you knew I was a Rogue."

Naruto smirked, "Well then, at least I found myself a reason."

"That's-"

"Let's not pretend we can be friends. Let's not even pretend we want to. It's pointless."

Sasuke seemed to think this over before he replied, "Why is it pointless?"

"Because everytime I see you, I want to massage that pretty little face of yours with my fist."

"Ah. So you think I'm pretty."

Naruto groaned in frustration and said coldly, "You Rogues-"

"We Rogues what?" he challenged.

"You **_ROGUES_** suffer from the dreadful delusion that something can be done about a Wraith's life. You all seem prepared to make the world the way

you want or die in the attempt and the trouble with **DYING** in the attempt is that you **_DIED_** in the attempt."

Sasuke leaned back, "And what would you have us do? You who doesn't question orders or deaths. What you do, you Truebloods, is stick to a

tradition that will leave this world destroyed."

"It **won't!**"

"How do you know?! Everything we work for is to keep this world as it is!"

"WHY?" Naruto shouted. "By what right do you protect this world?! With whose permission do you save its people?! You let US die! You let them kill

us and stand by! How is _that _any better than what we want!?"

They were both breathing hard from all their shouting.

Naruto tried to calm down and looked away.

Laughing humourlessly, she whispered, "But that's just it, isn't it? We both figure we're the lesser of two evils."

With that, she took out her books and turned away from him.

They spent the rest of detention in silence, both doing their Finance and Accounts homework.

"Hey-"

She sighed irritably, "No. Credit crunch is not a type of cereal."

Sasuke glared, "You're an idiot."

"Then we must be kin."

"Okay kiddies!"

They turned their glares onto Kakashi who'd just graced them with his prescence.

He blinked, "What?"

"For all future punishment, can we have detention in separate rooms?" Sasuke asked..

"No. Now go home."

Sasuke reached the door first but Naruto ran past him.

He followed and saw her rush to a large Jeep in the carpark.

She threw in her backpack and jumped into the car without a backward glance.

"New fangirl?"

Sasuke turned and found himself facing an older version of himself.

"Itachi."

"Yes, I am." Itachi smiled and dragged his brother toward his deathtrap.

The car was fine. Itachi's driving however...

"We are going to die!"

"Why the hell would you say that when _you're _the one driving!" Sasuke shouted at his brother as they sped down the road.

Driving with Itachi was dangerous and frightening.

Reaching your destination was even more frightening because you didn't know what your destination WAS- a fiery crash and loss of limbs or the

pearly white gates.

Also, when Itachi braked... Well, it would be less painful for them if they just hit the tree he'd been trying to miss...

"WATCH THE OLD LADY!"

"Why? She's lived her life!"

So...yeah...driving with Itachi could blow your mind and empty your stomach.

When they got home (knocking down the mailbox, which incidentally, their father had insured against 'Itachi' causes), Sasuke stumbled onto the

lawn with one thought in mind.

_**'LAND**_!'

He was so glad he'd skipped lunch.

He slowly got up and walked into the house, following Itachi who'd just raced into the house shouting, "Do you want anything?"

Sasuke grunted out a no and made his way up to his room.

He'd miss another day of training with Kakashi but if he explained that Itachi had driven him home, he was sure the lazy bum would understand.

He flopped onto his bed and yawned, exhausted.

His mind drifted to the one thought that had constantly been plaguing him.

_'Naruto_.'

That darn girl always riled him up.

Obviously she'd been ejected from the gates of hell to torture him. There was no other logical explanation.

**(I'm a French page break. I speak lé French) **

**Naruto's POV**

I sat in the car with Kyuubi in complete silence.

He seemed to have alot on his mind and didn't speak to me.

I was dwelling on my argument with Sasuke.

I want to tell myself that he's a Rogue. He'll obviously _never _understand- but that's not true.

For as long as humans have lived, Wraiths have been around.

There was even a time we lived together peacefully.

Wraiths were marked signalling their nature and humans could easily tell who were human and who were not.

I don't know what the marks were but mum said they were like a tattoo or something.

Being of various skills, the Wraiths were invaluable to the humans and of course, humans were, for the most part, invaluable to Wraiths...like, to do

the cooking and stuff.

But of course, true to human form, they eventually hated us.

They grew to hate our differences, our powers...even how our men could grow facial hair faster than theirs.

And as has been seen for millenia, people hate people who are different from them.

Being different makes you unpredictable, fearsome...

It made us the enemy.

To keep from hurting innocents, level fives voluntarily kept away from the battles but the humans got pretty serious and started killing children born

to Wraiths and all Wraiths in hospitals who were either ill or injured were murdered.

It was then that a stand was taken by the level fives.

Unable to bear the massacre of their people, they faced the armies themselves.

The destruction caused was immeasurable- and the lives lost were great.

It was horrible.

A treaty was signed as the humans called for peace.

Wraiths went into hiding and their marks eventually disappeared.

Centuries later, we were able to move freely, unnoticed, with the humans.

But nothing was forgotten.

A level Five Wraith called Madara, the greatest of all gold cords, discovered a new world...a world, he declared, for Wraiths to live in peace, away

from humans.

He was sure history would repeat itself and one species would have to die out.

He believed we were not the ones to perish.

A secret was revealed:

The new world is locked away behind nine hidden gateways that can only be opened with Nine keys.

These keys are guarded by human and Wraith soldiers that are near impossible to find.

To claim a key, it's Keeper must die- whether human or Wraith.

The reason they are so heavily guarded is because, in the event that the new world should be unlocked, this one will have to die.

Madara wanted to give us the chance to decide if we really couldn't live with the humans...to know if we wanted peace enough to start a war.

Sounds retarded but yeah, that's the way it is...

Because aside from the Rogues, we have another enemy.

I sighed.

It would be nice to live in a world where people don't have to see what I've seen.

It would be nice to not have to be born to be an assassin.

I've seen the destruction that claiming just one key can achieve.

I've seen it because I took one.

I killed the Keeper of the first key.

-

**Kyuubi's POV **

I hate this.

Naruto thinks I can't tell but I know she's thinking about it.

I'd hoped the Council wouldn't have chosen her to be an assassin, especially not in the retrieval of keys.

She's not cut out to be a killer.

For months after, she had nightmares and her hands shook. She was quiet and spoke only when spoken to.

I thought she'd never get back to normal.

It was then that I decided to become a freelancer.

It's the only way I know of to protect her.

No one knows what happened because no one went in with her. They probably just shoved her through a door and shouted, "Get the key demon!"

She's never forgiven herself for the murders- what is so pointlessly called an assassination.

Because a key cannot be guarded by just one.

There were obviously levels of defense...traps, guards... People.

For Naruto to have gotten the key, the traps needed to have been passed and the guards, the people...killed.

But it's alright isn't it? We all gotta die _sometime _right?

She just...shortened their time.

If I could have taken her burden I would. I'm a professional... For me, killing is just a job. Not a disturbing of souls or shortening of purpose. It's

basic.

A target must be gotten rid of. Who they are is of no consequence.

If I remember someone _after _their death, then they must have had a _really_ cool haircut...or cool pair of sneakers or something.

Anyway, I'm worried about Naruto.

It's been a full year since she got the first key but...it's almost time to to for the second and she's starting to respond to it.

It was supposed to be Gaara's turn but Naruto swore she could do it.

She probably wants to spare Gaara whatever pain she thinks will ensue if he takes on the job.

She must know she can't protect him forever.

The council will use all the demons at their disposal...

Cause they're bastards like that.

**(I am an awesome page break. Kiss my feet)**

**Kakashi's POV **

I cancelled training today...not surprising really.

I picked up a small book and started to read it before I realized it was a self-help book instead of my usual porn.

Disgusted with myself, I nearly tossed the thing away before I saw a note fall out.

It was from Kurenai.

Blah blah blah I'm a pervert...blah blah I need help blah...Blah blah see a psychologist. Read this book blah...

I sighed.

She'd probably try to kill me if I didn't read it.

I wasnt afraid of that.

Kurenai's efforts in my demise are usually entertaining. What I'm afraid of is her efforts actually bearing fruit.

There's so much perving I haven't done.

I opened the thing and quickly scanned through, coming up with a basic summary to tell Kurenai.

It was easy enough, it told me to DO things- like stand in front of a mirror and tell myself fifty times a day that I'm handsome (already do that cause

its true)- that is called affirmation. Or spend two hours a day imagining myself as a valuable member of society instead of a pervert- that is called

visualisation. Or writing a list of all the innocent unperverted things in life- that is called writing a list of all the innocent unperverted things in life.

Obviously, I had just mastered the sole purpose of "How not to be a pervert".

I'd have to add a few tears and look away at the right time giving off the impression my childhood was responsible for my being a perv- that way,

Kurenai would feel bad and give me a hug...the kind of hug with her boobs pressed against my chest and-

"KAKASHI!"

Damn.

"Yes?"

"Open the door! I've been knocking out here for ten whole minutes!"

I stretched but didn't move from my couch.

"Don't you have your own home Kurenai?"

"I'm warning you-"

I leaped up and rushed to open the door, the self-help book still in my hand.

I glared as she brushed past me.

"What?"

"What were you doing? Reading porn?"

I sighed and lifted the book in my hand.

She looked at me suspiciously.

"You're reading it?"

I nodded, purposefully not meeting her gaze.

"And..."

"You're right," I whispered brokenly. "I'm an insatiable pervert!"

When I heard a snort, I looked up.

"Cut the crap Kakashi, I'm not hugging you."

Damn.

I shrugged.

"Okay. Why are you here then? Apart from wanting to be near this hunk of a man?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Freelancers are in town."

I cocked an eyebrow at her, "Okay. And?"

"Kakashi. There are more than just a **couple**. You've seen Kyuubi. That should tell you something's off and if we dont know why he's here, we'll

have to assume it's not for us."

"Or he's just visiting family..."

Kurenai glared, "As hard as it is, try not to be an idiot Kakashi. Something is up."

I nodded, "Yes.. I know. But there's nothing we can do about it."

"Why not?" she asked. "We can't let _ANOTHER_ key get stolen!"

"But we can't protect it. You'll have to trust the Guard."

"Those idiots let the first one get stolen!"

"First, they **DIED** trying to keep it safe. Second, it wasn't _stolen_, it was **taken**. We don't **_own_** the key, Kurenai."

Kurenai looked like she wanted to strangle me.

"We have to think about the kids," I pointed out. "We can't send them out on a mission like this. They'll get killed."

"But," she protested. "It was a _**KID**_ that _**stole** _the first key."

I blinked.

"What?"

She nodded, "A teenager."

I frowned at that.

The only way a child could get past all those defenses **alone **would be if-

"Oh _crap_."

Kurenai smirked proudly.

"The Truebloods have a demon."

-

**A/N: Yo.**

**Sorry if it sucked... Hope it was low on the suck scale though.  
**

**Everything will be explained as we go on so I hope I'm not suffocating you with details...  
**

**LOOK DOWN THERE! A MAGICAL REVIEW BUTTON!  
**

**CLICK IT! CLICK IT FOR GLORY! **


End file.
